For the First Time
by Hummelicious Definition
Summary: How does one go about obtaining that which is not yours? Klaine with slight Kum


**Disclaimer:** I'm not affiliated to Fox Entertainment, Glee, or Ryan Murphy. Glee wouldn't be half as good if I was. This takes place in the current cast's senior year. It's canon until "A Very Glee Christmas", and after that, I've taken some liberties.

* * *

"So, if side A equals forty-seven feet, side B equals seventy-three, and angle C is thirty-one degrees, side C is…"

"Forty point seven feet, right?"

The brunette struggling with the trigonometry problem spun around in his office chair slowly, a delicate eyebrow arched at the other male lying nonchalantly on his four-post bed. He was picking a mindless tune on the gleaming guitar in his hands, staring off into whatever alternate reality existed in the brunette's ceiling and therefore completely oblivious to the judgmental look he was receiving.

"Really, Blaine?" The brunette finally piped, warranting a quizzical glance from the shorter male.

"I like math," the preoccupied guitarist said with a shrug, going back to his original hobby of shifting chords and making patterns of the stucco patterns in the ceiling of the dorm.

"Just because you like math doesn't mean you should be able to do trigonometry in your head faster than the calculator," the brunette huffed, turning back around to continue his homework. A tense second passed before he turned back around and let his blue eyes fall upon the shorter male once more.

"… Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

Kurt bit the corner of his lower lip, contemplating whether or not he wanted to continue. His gaze wandered from Blaine's face to his fingers plucking at the strings, the mellow tune devoid of any pattern.

"Are you okay?" The brunette managed to get out, a concerned look creasing his features. It was a simple question that had a simple answer; either yes or no. A "yes" would end all conversation about the mental state of Blaine Anderson and the two could return to what they had both been respectively doing, whereas a "no" would just cause far too many problems that the shorter male would have rather not dealt with.

But Blaine Anderson was most definitely _not_ okay. Nonexistent memories were plaguing him—he and Kurt going to prom together, spending Valentine's Day together, talking into the ungodly hours of the morning because they simply couldn't tear themselves away from each other. Blaine had enjoyed these flights of fancy and suspending himself in this parallel universe where he and Kurt were very much in love, but every flight has a landing back to reality. In this reality, Kurt hadn't gone to prom with Blaine; Kurt hadn't spent Valentine's Day with him, either, or felt that pressing need to just be with the lead Warbler. No, in this reality, that position was held by Sam Evans and had been ever since the some insignificant day in January in their junior year.

"Blaine?"

Pulled out of the trance he'd worked himself into, Blaine glanced over at the anxious countertenor. Dear God, Kurt was beautiful. His brow was furrowed and the concern was plain in his eyes, but Blaine felt his breath catch silently regardless.

"Y-yes, Kurt?" He stuttered, realizing that there were proper responses to when someone called your name.

"Are you going to be oka—Damn it, what is it now?" Kurt muttered, reaching into the pocket of his trousers to retrieve his vibrating phone. Blue eyes scanned the message quickly as a smile grew on his face. He glanced over at Blaine again, a conflicted look crossing his porcelain features.

"Go," the lead Warbler said, flashing the other male a bittersweet smile. "It's him, isn't it?" Kurt nodded, but said nothing, allowing Blaine to continue. "He probably misses you since I've kidnapped you and hid you away in my castle of songbirds." Blaine sat up and leaned the guitar against the footboard, his hazel eyes trained on the carpeted floor before looking up at the countertenor through his eyelashes. "I'll still be here when you get back. I'll always be here." Kurt gave the other male a long look before he stood up and pocketed his phone. Then, in an act that threw Blaine completely off guard, he walked over to the four post and sat next to Blaine, wrapping his arms around the other male.

"I don't know what's going on or what's got you like this," Kurt started, "but I want you to know that you can tell me. We can talk about it, if you'd like, and maybe then… I don't know, maybe you'll feel better."

"But…. I thought… Sam…?"

"He can wait. You're having a bad day and you have been since this morning. We've done the whole anniversary thing every month since we got together; I think if I miss one because of a personal emergency, he'll live."

This just wasn't fair. Kurt had to give up major plans with his boyfriend because Blaine couldn't get it together. Because Blaine couldn't ignore his feelings and support Kurt like he was supposed to. Because Blaine had realized just a second too late that he felt something for Kurt.

But the shorter singer discovered that his hands had found their way around the countertenor. His head was resting in the crook of Kurt's neck and they were close enough that Blaine was sure the other male could feel his heart beating out of his chest. They remained like such before the electronic beeping of Blaine's phone caused them to pull apart. Reaching into the pocket of his blazer, the lead Warbler pulled out his Blackberry and scanned the message.

_**From:**__ David McIntyre_

_**To:**__ Blaine Anderson_

_Emergency meeting._

A hazel gaze was returned with an azure one as the two nodded silently and stood up to discover whatever it was that awaited them at their self-proclaimed kangaroo court of an assembly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's the first chapter of my very first story! Obviously this is Klaine endgame, but there's gonna be some Hevans first and some cameos by our favorite Warblers.


End file.
